


you leave me lightheaded

by peachydeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom John Deacon, Gentle Dom John Deacon, Himbo Roger Taylor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Watersports, Wetting, intelligence play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: john has roger hold it while he's feeling airheaded.title from lt. headed by m.a.g.s.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	you leave me lightheaded

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! just a quick upload of a blurb from my [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/)! this is the request: "dealor intelligence play with john having roger hold it for him? 😳 john is giving him all this water to drink and rog is just so dumb and doesn't understand why he isn't allowed to go, but john tells him "it's alright, it's not your job to know things, just keep holding it for me" until eventually roger loses it and pisses himself, but john just reassures him that it's alright, he didn't mean to, and roger is just. so so dumb but he's being so good for john 🥺🥵please it's for my health"

“um, john?” roger tilts his head to the side, squirming unabashedly with a hand between his legs. “i need to go to the bathroom.”

john glances up from the song he’s been working on in the moments when he’s not tending to roger and looks at the blonde sympathetically, pretending roger hasn’t told him this ten times already. “i know, honey,” he coos. “it’s okay. why don’t you finish your water for me?”

“but i have to go.” confusion is written all over roger’s face, and it’s equally endearing as it is arousing.

“i know you do, angel, but you’re not allowed to go right now.”

“why not?”

“you don’t need to know, sweetheart,” john assures him, putting his pencil down to stroke roger’s cheek. “it’s not your job to know things.”

roger melts into the touch, and relief overtakes his features rather than just confusion.

“are you gonna finish your water, then?” john reminds him.

the confusion returns to roger’s face. “my what?”

john reaches for the glass and holds it in front of roger. “your water, sweetheart.”

“oh!” roger’s face lights up. “yeah.” he takes the glass and finishes it quickly before beaming at john again.

“good boy,” john praises. “i’ll be back, okay?”

when john returns with another full glass of water, roger has his hands shoved between his thighs again, bouncing slightly in his place on the couch. he doesn’t seem to be the slightest bit embarrassed by his visible desperation, but right now john seriously doubts he has the brainpower to feel ashamed or humiliated right now. after all, roger couldn’t even tell john his own name a few minutes ago when john checked to see how far under he was; how is he supposed to know he shouldn’t have a hand between his legs when he’s this desperate?

“are you okay, sweet boy?” john murmurs, taking a seat next to roger on the sofa again.

“i need to use the bathroom,” roger says as though he hadn’t said it just moments ago and a dozen more times before that.

“i know,” john tells him again, keeping his voice soft and gentle. “but you’re gonna hold it for me, right?”

roger’s eyebrows furrow. “um. yes?”

“you’re being such a good boy holding it for me,” john murmurs, placing the cup on the coffee table. 

“oh!” roger beams at the praise. “i’m good?”

“so good, you’re doing so well for me, angel, you’re such–” 

john stops talking when roger’s face drops suddenly and he glances down at his lap. john follows his gaze, where roger’s hands are now at his sides as he wets himself, helplessly staring as his jeans grow darker.

“john?” he whines. “i have to go to the bathroom.”

for a moment, john can’t speak, can’t even form a proper thought, and his brain can barely catch up to his mouth as he replies, “it looks like you’re already going, honey.”

roger whimpers high in his throat and stares as the wetness spreads. for a moment it’s quiet, just the soft hissing sound of roger wetting himself all over the couch, soaking into the fabric on the sofa. john knows roger doesn’t know any better, knows he has no idea he could move to the floor instead of sitting there helpless as he ruins the couch, and the thought of it makes him dizzy.

it’s a long moment before roger is finally done, and then there’s another moment of quiet before roger speaks.

“oh, no. did–did i go in the bathroom?” for the first time since he’d let his brain go empty, his cheeks flush pink.

“no, honey, you went here. you feel how the couch is all wet?” 

roger furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“that’s okay, angel,” john coos, stroking roger’s hair gently. “you did so good for me. you didn’t mean to, did you? yeah, you didn’t know any better. you’re such a good boy.”

roger’s distress fades with every reassuring word until he’s back to the carefree, happy, brainless toy he was before he started to worry his pretty little head about having an accident.

“you didn’t know any better,” john says again.

“didn’t know,” roger repeats. “john?”

“yeah, sweetheart?”

“um. ‘m hard.”

a breathless laugh leaves john’s lips. “yeah, honey?”

“i think,” roger says, tilting his head before shoving a hand between his legs again, palming himself once. his mouth falls open a little before he whimpers out, “yeah, i think.”

“that’s okay, honey, you can’t help it. why don’t you let me fix it for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment if u liked it !!!


End file.
